Miyuki Shibuki
is the main protagonist of the AceStriker. She is a 16-year-old hardworking-type girl who's moved alone from Okinawa to Goseigahara, Tokyo after her parents passed away, and has transferred to Hamon Academy due to her admiration of the soccer team. Although she is cheerful and fearless person, she is try to do her best to support her favorite soccer team, Hamon FC. Soon after joining AceStriker to protect the earth, she was given the position of the cheerleading squad by Ryoma as well as her role as a team manager. Her high school sweetheart is Ryoma Asamiya, the striker and captain of Hamon FC. Miyuki's alter ego is and controls the power of Light. Her catchphrase of the series is Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Full Name': Miyuki Shibuki *'Japanese': 紫吹 みゆき *'Birthday': August 19st *'Zodiac': Leo *'Birthplace': Okinawa (formerly), Goseigahara (currently) *'Height': 1.56 m *'Weight': 48 kg *'Blood Type': O- *'Species': Human *'Personal Quote': I'll do my best! *'Favorite...' **'Hobbies': Cheerleading dance, making bento and collecting informations about association football **'Food': Taco rice and chicken teriyaki musubi **'Dessert': Apple cobbler with ice cream **'Color': Pink, White **'Sport': Badminton **'Animal': Cats *'Fears': Losing her dream, bullying and people who tried to getting rid of her *'Dreams': To become a female soccer player (due to consider as "Goddess of Field") Appearance Miyuki is a petite shorter with mid-long light blond hair that tied below with pink bow, spread out bangs and a deep pink eyes. She wears a yellow shirt with pink and magenta striped sleeves over a pink sleeveless vest and pink/violet striped skirt. She wears a navy blue knee socks and pink/magenta sneakers. Personality Miyuki is a strong and hardworking girl, who moved alone from Okinawa to Goseigahara to pursue her passion for the association football after her parents died from incurable disease. She lives with her legal guardian, Kannushi Yasunori Ogihara, at shinto shrine after she forced to run away from her grandmother, who want to getting rid of her because of her beauty mark. After transferring to Private Hamon Academy, she becomes a member of the school's cheerleading club as Hamon Team's cheerleading squad member and navigator that relays information to the players to coordinate the football positions, she is also the manager of the team as she originally intended. Miyuki is a courageous girl who is not afraid to face challenges. She is also known to be meticulous in her preparations. Etymology - means purplehttp://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-%E7%B4%AB.html, and means to blow or sprayhttp://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-%E5%90%B9.html. - Miyuki has many meanings and writing ways in kanji, but the one that relates to Merry Striker and good element of cheerleading squad is "happiness" (幸)https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miyuki. Merry Striker "Elegance with Glee! Goddess of Love: Merry Striker!" 歓喜で優雅！愛の女神：メリーストライカー！ Kanki de Yūga! Ai no Megami: Merī Sutoraikā! is the Gladiator alter ego of Miyuki and an only female warrior in the AceStriker, the Goddess of Love. In order to transform, she needs the Strike Pact and her Cosmo Crest. Transformation Sequence Weapons * is Merry Striker's main weapon, the pairs of pom-pom weapon used to support her teammate or fighting. Mecha Attacks Individual Attacks * is Merry Striker's purification attack. * is Merry Striker's secondary attack. Group Attacks Songs Trivia *Miyuki shares her name with Miyuki Hoshizora, a protagonist of Smile Pretty Cure! **She also shares her voice actress with Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond, one of main cure from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. **Due to joining the cheerleading squad of Hamon FC, Miyuki shares her motif with Hana Nono / Cure Yell from Hugtto! Pretty Cure. *Much like Sailor Moon Crystal 1st and 2nd season, Miyuki is an only female protagonist of the series to have her transformation sequence with 3D technology. References Category:Gladiators Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker characters Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters